phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Sil Dragon
The Sil Dragon is the boss of the Ultimate Forest and is the ultimate version of the Dragon. It is very similar to its predecessor, although significantly stronger. Also unlike the Dragon it lives on top of a mountain. Overview The Sil Dragon, like the Dragon from previous difficulties and Gol Dragon from Episode II, is a large bipedal lizard though light blue in colour. It can fly around the arena and the wings can also be targeted by players and attacked. Unlike the dragon however it's breath attack is of the cold variety and has a high chance to freeze players. The Sil Dragon can drop the following items: Flame Garment (Viridia, Skyly , Yellowboze), Luminous Field (Greenill, Purplenum, Oran) Sacred Cloth (Redria) Dragon's Claw (Bluefull, Whitill, Pinkal) and Sil Dragon's Claw (Whitill) Attacks *Ice breath: The Sil Dragon can spew a long trail of cold across the arena, dealing ice damage to anyone it hits and has a high chance of freezing. This attack can be easily avoided, however, by standing underneath or to the side Dragon. *Stomp: The Dragon will damage anyone it steps on. *Shockwave: When the Dragon returns to the ground after flying into the air, the shockwave generated by its landing damages anyone in its radius. *Ice bombs: Once the Dragon flies into the air, it may target a random player and launch two spreads of three Ice bombs each, which are easily dodged but will deal ice damage if they connect and possibly freeze them. *Burrowing: Once the Dragon takes a certain amount of damage, it will fly into the air and dive straight into the ground. The initial dive will damage players only if the Dragon scores a direct hit. The crystals of ice of he leaves behind, however, will damage and freeze anyone who touches it. Once underground the Dragon will move across the arena, damaging and freezing any player it runs into, and cannot be damaged while underground. After three runs the Dragon will emerge from the ground in much the same manner by which it dug. The dragon can change its direction with little notice underground, sometimes taking up to a 90 degree turn. Strategy The Sil Dragon's most vulnerable points are its feet and its head. Once it takes a certain amount of damage, the Dragon will fall to the ground and expose its head to attack. For Forces, the Dragon is weak to Foie spells. When the Dragon performs its burrowing attack, it appears on the minimap. Players can predict the course the dragon will take across the arena by finding its position before it begins to move, and acting accordingly to move out of the way. Weapons that target multiple enemies at a time, such as slicers and shots, can help a great deal as the Dragon has several targetable body parts, including its head, both wings, both feet, its body and its tail. Defeat Once the dragon is dealt lethal damage, it will scream and collapse to the earth, then slowly disappear. Keep in mind that players are still able to control their characters during death scenes, and that if the dragon lands on a player they will take damage. It is quite frustrating to defeat the dragon then end up dying before the experience can be dealt. Tips and Tricks With all classes, it is possible to defeat the dragon and not lose a single HP. Things to remember: *The dragon's ice breath attack can't hit players that stand directly underneath it, to the side or behind it. *If hit hard enough the dragon can be forced into its burrowing attack early in the fight, though this can be difficult due to the dragon's high HP *The dragon's underground charges can be evaded by standing in exactly the right spot on the edge of one of the holes in the ground it creates. *If you are on the same side as the dragon but not close to him he will dig to the other side thus dodging it Trivia *Unlike Dragon's battle arena which is named Under the Dome, Sil Dragon's lair is named ???? on the in-game map. *Since you can see the starry night sky during the fight, the location appears to take place somewhere above Central Dome. Gallery Sil dragon cg art.jpg Sil dragon cg rough.png Sil dragon official concept 1-2materials.jpg Sil dragon flight intro1.png Sil dragon flight intro2.png Sil dragon flight3.png Sil dragon.png Sil dragon angry.png Sil dragon angry2.png Sil dragon dead.png Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 Monsters